bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Which Alliances Are Real?
is the third episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary After surviving eviction last week, Jack got to go upstairs to explore. He chose to explore the kids bedroom where he found an old doll called Penny. After bringing her to his diary room, the doll spoke to him and asked to make a deal, she would help him if he let her into the house chat, it took some convincing on her part before he let her in. It was later revealed that she would let him make a third nomination this week. For the remaining returning players Nathaniel, Sora, Matthew and Ziggy, this weeks head of household competition was the most important one as whoever came last would go home and the three remaining would enter the game as regular players. At the head of household competition, the lowest placing returning player was Sora, who was really sad to not get his redemption. The winner of the competition turned out to be Nathaniel, the first boot from season 1, he ended up not only winning himself back into the game but he also won head of household. Matthew and Ziggy were both happy to really be a part of the game now. Priscilla tried doing some damage control with the few people she talked to, but remained quiet and under the radar to most of the house. She was hoping it would make sure nobody saw her as a threat and that nobody would send her home if they didn’t notice her. Cali was feeling frustrated, she thought Joan was controlling the game and she wanted him gone really bad. She considered Priscilla her only true ally at this point and didn’t trust anyone else. Seeing himself as someone in a bad spot after how the first week played out, Nick made an effort to get on the good side of the returning players since he thought the other new players would come after him. Nathaniel decided to nominate Chelsea and Jack for eviction mainly because they hadn’t spoken to him much, his true target was however Priscilla, seeing her as a dangerous under the radar player. He had been told by Molly about Jack being able to make a third nominee and he knew that Jack was going to nominate Priscilla, which Jack did. So the three nominees this week ended up being Chelsea, Jack and Priscilla. After getting nominated, Chelsea felt very insecure about her spot in the game as people weren’t giving her the reassurance she was hoping for. James was getting frustrated with the game, while he was in several alliances, his number one alliance was with Danielle and Joan, but he also wanted to work with Priscilla and keep her safe, which could be difficult if his other allies was going to gun for her. Nathaniel won the power of veto and chose not to use the veto, he wanted to keep it the same and make sure Priscilla would go home. Molly was stuck between several alliances, but the one she was leaning towards sticking with was with Dylan, Chelsea, Jack and Nick... Until she heard from James that Dylan was calling her a snake, which quickly made her change her mind, she was now against that alliance, especially Dylan. Cali & Priscilla were feeling bad about Priscilla’s chances at the moment and they saw Joan as the one behind everything, thinking he was the one manipulating Nathaniel and controlling everything. At the eviction, Ziggy was the only one to vote for Jack to go home. James, Joan and Cali voted to evict Chelsea, all of them did it for their own reasons, James and Cali both wanted to keep Priscilla safe and Joan saw Chelsea as the bigger threat between the three nominees. Priscilla was however evicted in a vote of 6-3-1. Day 15 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Endurance Test :: Description: In this endurance game the houseguests had to keep pressing buttons for as long as they could, they could choose difficulty, the higher difficulty the more points they would gain from each click, but they would also need to click faster. The returning players was also eligable to win head of household as the three out of the four remaining would join the game as regular houseguests this week. The last person evicted, Eva got to give a 15% reduction from somebody's score. She chose Molly. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Nathaniel :: Eliminated: Sora Day 16 *Nomination Ceremony Day 17 Day 18 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Island Runner :: Description: In this competition, the houseguests had to run and jump to avoid falling off the floating islands. Whoever runs the longest distance, wins the power of veto. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Nathaniel Day 19 *POV Ceremony Day 20 Day 21 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia